1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dyed goods or articles having improved weatherability which have laminated thereon a fluororesin film and also have therein dyed designs faithfully transferred directly from the original.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluororesin films have excellent resistances to light, solvents, heat and stains, and are utilized widely as a laminating film material for endowing high weatherability to articles to be laminated. However, the fluororesins are difficult to form on the surface thereof designs such as designs directly applied and fixed firmly thereto by printing or the like method since they have low surface energies. Substrates on which designs can be formed, for example, by printing include, for example, sheets for tents, aluminum plates, and flexible sheets made of a fabric such as a cloth impregnated with a polyvinyl chloride-based resin.
However, printed matters using such flexible substrates are susceptible to staining on their surface and also to fading with ultraviolet rays when used outdoors as advertisement or for other purposes.
To prevent the surface of the printed matters from staining, it was a conventional measure to laminate a fluororesin film on the designs formed on the substrate. On the other hand, fluororesin films containing an ultraviolet absorbent were used for the lamination in order to prevent the fading of the printed matter.
The process in which the substrate having formed thereon designs in advance is laminated requires a step of forming designs on a substrate and a step of laminating a fluororesin film thereon. In particular, in the case of a single piece production or a small lot production of large signboards, for example, for outdoor advertisement, formation of firmly applied designs on a substrate suitable for the desired use by painting or by any other printing method using no printing plate or block (such as ink jet printing) must be followed by a large scale lamination of a resin. This requires a long time for production and makes the production cost high.